What Hurts The Most
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: What would you do if you couldn't see?
1. Prologue

**What Hurts The Most**

**Prologue**

Bella watched her hands gripping the cool handlebars of her motorcycle. She snapped her eyes shut and took a deep breath as the engine rumbled.

"Are you really ready, Bells?" Jacob asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was so beautiful. Flawless russet skin, straight white teeth, bright brown eyes, tall and muscular.

"No." She let go of the handlebars and the engine roared to silence. She got off the bike and approached Jacob, standing meer inches from him. As always, he grabbed her hand which made her nerves calm.

She knew what she had to do. Jacob was very important to her and she knew she would lose him if she didn't put on her big girl panties. She loved him, this much she knew, but was it enough to make a relationship between them work.

"Jake." She muttered his name as she placed her free hand on his cheek.

"What's up, Bells?" He muttered in a husky tone and moved an inch closer to her. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I know how you feel about me, Jake." He blushed a little and nodded slightly, enough to let her know that her suspicions were true. He had intense feelings for her and nothing could ever drive him away.

"Yeah." He whispered, afraid that if he spoke to loud, there moment would be broken. She slowly released his hand and lead her hands up his chest, wrapping loosely around his neck. He sighed in contentment and placed his hands on her waist.

"I like you, too, Jake." He opened his eyes and starred into hers, resting his forehead against hers.

"Really? You do?" She nodded and stroked the side of his neck affectionately.

"I do, Jake." She gently cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads closer together. He grinned down at her and brought his hand up to cup her cool cheek.

"You are so beautiful, honey. Can I kiss you now?" She gulped silently from her nerves and nodded. He caressed the hair out of her face and gently pressed his lips to hers. She felt her heart flutter and her stomach filled with butterflies as she pulled his face closer.

She never felt this strongly for anyone during a kiss. She never had butterflies or anything.

_Does this mean I am in love with him?_ She asks herself as he pulled her closer to him. His hands make their way down to her hips and clutch them as he pulls back. Her eyes flutter open and she looks into his eyes.

"Wow." She mutters as he flashes her his signature smile. "Better without the braces." She stroked her finger across his bottom lip.

Jacob had after all been her first kiss at the age of eight and ten. They had snuck away from the house and gone to First Beach and shared each other's first kisses.

"Plus, I actually know what I'm doing, Bells." He pressed his lips momentarily against hers, ellicting a moan from her.

"That you do." He chuckled and pulled her close.

"You're not too bad yourself." She blushed and he smiled at her. "So, does this mean you'll go on a real date with me?" She nodded and pulled back.

"Once you have a reliable mode of transportation," she joked with him and he chuckled as she restraddled her bike. He walked over and planted another kiss on her lips.

"I do. I have these bikes." She giggled a true laugh for the first time in so long that it caught her by surprise. "And I got you, honey. I don't need anything else." She blushed as he kissed her again. He took a few steps back as she restarted the engine of the bike and took off after blushing at the intense stare he gave her.

"See you on the other side!" She yelled to him as she rode off. She saw no Edward, heard no voices, and she didn't realize that she didn't know how to turn until she got to where she needed to turn. "Wooh!" She gasped as she tried to turn and the bike flipped, tumbling over her body and her face connected with a stump on the ground with an umph. As soon as she hit the ground, Jacob took off running towards her.

When he reached her, he threw the bike off of her body and flipped her over onto her back. His hand pushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.

"Bells, wake up!" She took deep breaths as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital, honey. Don't worry about a thing."

**This is a little different. What would you do if you couldn't see? More REviews+Me= Faster Updates!**


	2. Authors note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
